


I Know, You Know

by ami_ven



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “So you knew.  The entire time.”
Relationships: Burton "Gus" Guster & Juliet O'Hara, Burton "Gus" Guster & Shawn Spencer, Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	I Know, You Know

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt “I see nothing, I hear nothing, and I say nothing!” (Hans Schultz, Hogan’s Heroes)

“So you knew,” said Juliet, quietly. “The entire time.”

Gus looked up at her from where he was washing lettuce in the sink. “You mean, that Shawn’s not really psychic? Jules, we were babies together.”

It should have felt weird, she thought, standing in her own kitchen, making dinner with her fiancé’s best friend (who lived in the apartment next to theirs) while her fiancé himself was nowhere to be found… but it was starting to feel surprisingly normal.

“No, you knew before he solved any cases,” she corrected herself. “Before you knew he could.”

“I…” Gus paused, thinking. “There was a part of me that figured he was going to get bored with it, like every other job or hobby he’s ever had. I figured he’d start goofing around, mess something up and get himself fired, just like every other job he’s ever had. With the added bonus that, this time, he could go to jail.”

“But the other part?” Juliet prompted, stirring the pot of boiling pasta on the stove.

“The other part believed in Shawn,” said Gus. “We were pretty much raised together, Jules, and Shawn’s dad… Look, I love Mr. Spencer, but he _made_ Shawn into a detective. All that hyper-observant stuff, I won’t pretend it hasn’t worked out for the best, for everyone, but growing up, it could be a bit rough. So the fact that Shawn could take that ability, add his own unique…”

“Shawn-ness?” suggested Juliet, smiling.

Gus smiled back. “Yes, thank you, ‘Shawn-ness’. The fact that he took that childhood and made something he loved… well, how could I not support that?”

“I suppose you couldn’t,” she said. “But I meant, I only knew the truth for a few weeks before I decided I couldn’t handle lying for him like that. But you’ve been doing it for years.”

“Well,” he said, moving to the counter and getting out a cutting board. “For one, I’m not a cop. And for another, I have had an entire lifetime worth of practice dealing with Shawn’s crazy schemes.”

“That is true,” Juliet agreed. “It is much less of a headache for my job if I have no idea what you both are really up to.”

Gus grinned. “And most of the time, _we_ have no idea what we’re up to, either.”

“I did not need to hear that,” Juliet laughed.

“Then I need to hear it,” said Shawn’s voice from the kitchen doorway. “Tell me.”

“You already know it,” said Gus. “And did you get bread like I asked you to?”

“Yes, Gus, I did. French bread, to go with our Italian spaghetti, which makes no sense at all.”

“Says the man who loves Thai/soul food and sushi pizza.”

“That is beside the point,” said Shawn.

Gus frowned. “That is exactly the point and… Jules?”

She smiled at them. “No, go ahead. This is much more fun to watch when we’re not trying to catch a murderer.”

“So you’re giving us permission for witty banter at the dinner table?” asked Shawn.

“Within reason,” said Juliet, then added quickly, “ _My_ reason. Maybe Gus’s.”

“Thank you,” said Gus, but Shawn frowned.

“Don’t you trust me, Jules?” he pouted.

She smiled. “To save my life? Absolutely, in a heartbeat. To know if what you’re about to say is inappropriate? Not a chance.”

Shawn laughed, and kissed her. “That’s my girl.”

“Your girl has a gun,” Gus reminded him.

“Yeah, she does,” he agreed, proudly.

THE END


End file.
